A New Beginning to the Unknown
by obliviousvision
Summary: Rose moved to a new state and a new school with her mom. It's the beginning of freshman year and she's the new girl. Who knows what will happen maybe she'll find new friends or even a guy. All human story
1. Chapter 1

Author note: So this is my first time writing my own fanfic! I've read soooo many other stories with this couple and I just can't get enough. I love these two so I had to do a Rose and Dimitri story. I thought by writing I can get some creative juices flowing, improve my writing, and I wanted to give this a try. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 1

My name's Rose Hathaway. I just found out the news that I'm moving to Colorado in a week and I'm not so excited for this. Moving away from my friends is not making me feel any better. But there is nothing I can do.

My mom moved there about 2 weeks ago to get our living situation figured out. So I am at Jenny's house for the rest of summer until I have to hop on a plane on Saturday.

Jenny's one of my good friends and we've known each other for as long as I could remember.

So here I am at 10 in the morning on a Saturday and I just can't go back to sleep. Jenny's asleep as usual and there's no waking that girl up when she's out.

I looked at my phone and no one called or texted. So I decided to go for a run.

I love running.

It's one of my favorite things to do other than eating..

But the rush it gives me is nothing I can ever explain. It's also my getaway from everything and everyone.

I checked my phone and it was 11 I decided to head back since I have a flight at 4 am. Then I'm headed towards a nightmare that I won't be able to wake up from. And I'm sure Jenny has something planned for us on my last day.

I quickly ran to the house and as soon as I walked in I smelled pancakes.

"Rose breakfast will be done soon! Hurry down and make sure Jenny is up!" Jenny's mom screamed from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be down soon!"

I ran upstairs and into the shower. When I got out I was so glad to see that Jenny was in bed but awake. It would've saved me the punch she normally threw when someone woke her up.

We both emerged from upstairs into the kitchen.

Jenny's mom smiled and said, "Just in time"

"It smells sooo good! I can't wait to eat it!" I said

As we all finished we cleaned and Jenny wanted to go shopping before I left.

We went back upstairs into her room and changed. Since we were probably going to buy and try on clothes I wanted to be able to slip into something fast. I don't like trying on clothes very much. Well that's a lie. I don't like trying on clothes when I'm wearing something that difficult to take off and on.

Scrummaging through my suitcase I decided to go with an olive t-shirt, light washed jean shorts, and my white converses.

When we both finished getting ready we headed to the mall.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hey guys so I looked at my story again and just noticed that I accidentally posted a snippet of chapter 2 into the 1st chapter. So if you guys read it then that was a glimpse for the next chapter! But if you haven't then you can skip this and continue on reading!

I also read the reviews and took in some consideration for it. At first I didn't like the direction and beginning of the story but I wanted to post it and see people's response. So far they're not bad so I will continue with the direction of this story. So please bare with me if it isn't as interesting at first. Thank you :)

And as of right now I'm in the process writing and revising chapter 2. I will be posting very soon so keep an eye out for it!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the day was just hanging out, taking pictures, talking, and of course crying. Well… I don't really cry in front of anyone.

There's two sides to Rose Hathaway. One side of me is badass and doesn't give a shit about what others think and the other side is not so good at expressing emotions.

Anyways when I checked the time it was 1:30 A.M. meaning it was time for me to get ready to head to the airport.

When we got to the airport I checked in my luggage while Jenny and her mom was trailing behind me.

They both walked me to the security check and we began our goodbyes.

I hugged both of them and said "this isn't goodbye for forever, we will see each other again".

When I hugged Jenny I could see the tears that were wanting to escape her eyes. There goes the hormones again! Ugh I hated being a girl sometimes. But then I knew it was up to me to say our final goodbyes and scurry off into the line.

I breezed through security and found my gate. I found a seat by the wall and sat down. All I wanted to do was sleep. It was 3:30 and I'm finally boarding onto the plane.

So now I'm sitting here ready to burst into tears. I guess it's that time of the month when I'm super emotional about everything little thing!

But I'm sitting in the middle which I hate because I can't lean on anything when I want to sleep. Also I'm the type of person who doesn't lean my chair back on the plane because I feel like the person behind me is squashed like a sandwich. Next to me were two guys the one on my right looked like he was in his 20's and the one on my left was around his 50's.

20 minutes later, I had my headphones in and I closed my eyes to sleep. It was a 6 hour ride and I had no sleep at all last night so I'm hoping I would pass out on the plane.

Nope.. It wasn't happening today.

The most I've slept was probably 30 mins. When I fell asleep my head would jerk and I would wake back up. I can't even imagine how ridiculous I must've look.

This was going to be a long ride..

I finally arrived..

The past week consisted of unpacking, enrolling into school, etc.

Right now it is 10 pm and I'm laying in bed thinking about the horrible thought of waking up at 6 in the morning for school.

"Just great" I whispered


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello again! I rushed the ending of the last chapter and thought that it wouldn't be that interesting. So I fast forwarded it to the first day of school. Also I've also noticed that the chapter was short so here's the next! Enjoy :)

Chapter 3

*Beeeep beeeeeep beeeeeeeeep*

The stupid alarm clock went off so I hit the snooze button.

*beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

"Ugh!" I wined and threw the clock and it smashed against the door. That last beep was the longest and it still did not turn off! I broke too many alarm clocks to remember how many my mom bought me to replace the others. She always gets mad when that happens.

When I looked towards the direction I threw it in I was surprised to see that it wasn't broken. Yet…. I guess my mom bought an alarm that wouldn't break.. I buried my face into my pillow. "Nothing would shut that thing up" I whispered to myself.

"Rose! Get up it's 5:53. You don't want to be late on your first day!" She screamed through the door.

"Ugghhh!" I groaned even louder

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. And boy was I happy that it is in my room and so close.

I tried to stay in the shower as long as possible but it wasn't long enough. I got out of the shower and walked to my closet. "What to wear" I said to myself. Who was I kidding? Who would I be impressing? I just wanted to get through my first day of school even though I know it's going to be hell.

I threw on a pair of light washed shorts, a loose black t-shirt, and white converses.

I walked back into the bathroom and decided to put on some makeup. I usually loved this part but I was just so tired.

When I walked to my bed and grabbed my phone it was only 6:25. I grabbed my stuff and hurried down the stairs.

The aroma of bacon was unbelievably amazing. Then again.. I love food so I think everything is amazing. Actually the period of time where my mom wanted to "try" new things was not her best idea. I remember walking into the kitchen and smelling something unfamiliar but good. I asked my mom what she made and she said it was sauerkraut. The smell and taste was extremely deceiving! For the longest time I was soooooo hesitant to eat anything she made.

Today she decided to make breakfast. Most likely because she knows I don't want to be here. But It looked sooo good and I was ready to dig in. I grabbed a plate and put waffles, strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup on my plate. I also grabbed another plate and got eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast.

15 mins later I devoured all of the food I got and boy was it scrumptious.

My mom eventually broke me out of the heavenly trance I was in. She rushed us both out of the house and on the way to school. For the time being we lived in an apartment that was literally a 5 minute drive to school. But took about 15-20 mins to walk from and to school.

We drove into the parking lot and she parked the car. I was ready to get out when she suddenly took the keys out of the ignition and open the door.

"Mom, I'm going to get going. I'll see later today" I hastily said and hopped out of the car.

"Okay, fine I'll see you later at home" she replied.

I quickly waved and watched her drive away. I turned around and faced the school. It looked and was a lot bigger than my old school. I looked around and a lot of people already knew each other smiling and laughing. Of course they knew each other I thought to myself.

"Well here I go" I whispered to myself.

I walked down the stairs and in the front doors. I was just so amazed of how big this school was. I walked up the stairs to find room 247 since downstairs was in the 100's. I walked down this hallway and it said 402. I was already getting a headache and it was only 7 A.M.

It was a pretty easy day since it's syllabus week. All day I have been getting lost and confused at where each of my classes were at. By the end of the day I was ready to climb into my bed and stay there for eternity.

My mom picked me up and we headed home. My homework was just to get papers signed.

We had dinner and my mom asked me how my day was and I told her it was okay. After dinner I called Jenny.

It was a two hour difference so I had to be aware of what time it was on her side. Luckily it was only 9 over there.

I called her and we talked all night just about our day and anything else that was going on. But honestly nothing new happened to any of us. We hung up the phone an hour later and I got ready for bed soon after.

Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
